Invincible
by BoogaHP1D
Summary: When all of the other Samurai rangers get sick, it's up to Mike to get them all better, alone. But with all of the nighlock attacks, stress, and five sick rangers, Will he rise to the occasion or crumble under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Power Rangers_

Emily woke up with a start and looked up at her clock. 4:24. A.M. The sharp pains in her stomach and her achy body was making it hard for her to receive any sleep. She brushed her hand against her forehead to check for a fever and sure enough, her temperature was well above normal. In all short, she felt like crap.

Suddenly, her stomach made a horrendous jolt and she dashed into the bathroom. As she violently threw up into the toilet, Mia walked in with a surprised look on her face.

"Emily, Oh my goodness. Are you alright?" Mia began, panic and worry etched in her voice. "You look awful." Emily finished throwing up and Mia flushed the toilet to get rid of the bile. She went and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom closet, wet it with water, and plastered it across Emily's sweltering forehead.

"Yeah," Emily responded with a raspy voice, "I feel good too." A chuckle from Mia turned foul as she found her way into a coughing fit.

"Mia, Are you okay?" was all that Emily could get out. After brutal minutes of silence, save for Mia's coughing, it died down and she cleared her throat, getting ready to speak.

"Not really." She knew that she had to be honest. Mia hadn't felt good since training the morning before and knew that being in denial about it would only make her symptoms worse. By her deductive reasoning, Mia knew that Emily and herself had caught a bug and the only way to reduce the effects was with sleep.

"We should probably get back into bed, we need our rest." Mia said quietly, so as not to affect her voice and Emily nodded in obligation. Slowly, Emily and Mia both helped each other off of the floor and into their beds and Emily fell right asleep. Mia, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Her aches and pains kept her twisting and turning for over a half and hour. Then, a single thought hit her like a train.

_The Boys. _They must have caught the bug too. She couldn't think of a minute when they were separated, besides dressing and washing of course. They had trained together all day. And the boys weren't taking many precautions against germs. Mia practically saw Mike lick food off of the ground, and although Mentor took great pride in his clean house, she was sure Mike was going to come down with something.

These thoughts plagued her mind as she drifted asleep, after finding a comfortable position. As the big sister of the group, she was worried for everyone, especially when they were injured or ill. She could only hope that by morning she felt better and that the boys weren't sick. Or else it would create a huge problem. Huge.

Kevin was instantly awoken with a snot-soaked pillow and as he jolted, his head started to ache. He knew that everyone saw how lethargic he was in training, even Mike, who Kevin claimed was the most oblivious person on the planet. He really wasn't feeling well and he wished that all of the pain would go away. He didn't need to be sick right then. Kevin was too busy to be sick.

He turned his head to see a passed out Mike, snoring like a lion's roar. Kevin felt his forehead, abnormally hot he observed, and quietly got up to go get a drink of water. Making his way into the kitchen, Kevin heard two voices talking. They sounded an awful lot like Jayden and Antonio, and Kevin stealthily hid behind the refrigerator to hear what they had been talking about.

"Are you sure we don't have any medicine?" Antonio whined.

"I'm sure. Rangers don't normally get sick, and the monster who poisoned us all caused us to use up all of our resources." Jayden tried to utter, but his apparent sore throat was making it hard for him to speak.

"But I don't feel good!" The whiny voice complained again.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, if we don't feel any better, I'll ask mentor to head out and buy some more medicine for us." Jayden said.

"Okay," Antonio obliged "But what do we do in the meantime?"

"I guess we just try to sleep it off." Jayden replied calmly.

"Alright, let's go."

As soon as Jayden and Antonio headed off to bed for the night, Kevin snuck out to grab his water. _I can't believe they're sick too. I hope I didn't give it to them, whatever it is I have. _Kevin, having a full glass of water in hand walked back to his shared room. He had decided to wake up Mike to see how he was feeling, although his plan was just about as smart as poking a bear. Mike was an incredibly deep sleeper, and any interruptions would make him kick and scream in the midst of his dreams.

Kevin quickly walked over to the green ranger's bed, not wanting to waste time, and started to try and wake Mike up. After a span of five long minutes, Mike finally woke up to a state in which he could comprehend what his friend was saying.

"What Kevin?!" He exclaimed "I'm trying to sleep."

"I know, I'm sorry!" Kevin apologized "I just had a question."

"A question that couldn't wait til morning? Dude! It's five o'clock" Mike complained.

"Come on, we all know that you've stayed up later than this playing video games." Kevin countered.

"Alright," Mike sat up, "What's your question?" Kevin hesitated "Well spit it out." Mike was beginning to get irritated with his friend. First, he wakes him up, and now he won't tell him why he had woke him up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kevin blurted quickly.

"What?"

"Do you feel alright?"

"I know. I heard. What do you mean?"

"Do you feel sick?" Kevin asked again.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe from the fact that you like food off of the floor yesterday! Why wouldn't you feel good?" Then, there was an awkward silence.

"Kevin...stop worrying! I'm fine! Never been better!" Mike finally said.

"That's what they all say." Kevin mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind, just go back to sleep."

"Whatever." And with that, Mike fell back into his dreams. Kevin, however, was still concerned, so he put his hand across Mike's forehead and was shocked to find it cool to the touch. As Kevin walked back to his bed, many thoughts drifted into his aching mind. _How did I get sick and Mike didn't? I mean, he practically attracts germs! I hope I'm better by morning. I hope we all are._ When Kevin laid down, his aches eased and he was finally able to fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep, awaiting for what he hoped to be a better morning.


	2. The Next Morning

_I do not own Power Rangers._

When Mike woke up from his blissful sleep, he was surprised to hear coughing coming from the other side of the room.

"Kev, you okay man?" Mike asked, concerned for the blue ranger. He got up off of his bed and ran over to Kevin to make sure that he was alright. Kevin coughing died down and he looked over to his friend.

"I don't feel good." He sputtered, voice rough from all of the coughing. Mike hesitated.

"So this is why you were asking me if I felt alright." He finally said with a low voice, although he was quite proud of figuring something out on his own.

"Yeah, can you get me a glass of water? I'm thirsty." Kevin asked.

"Sure, do you want anything else? Medicine or anything?". There was a silence where Kevin was deciding what he needed.

"Can I have a blanket? I'm cold."

"Sure dude, I'll be right back." With that, Mike walked out of the room and down the hallway into the kitchen to get his friend some water. On his way there, Mike had billions of questions rushing through his mind. _How did Kevin get sick? Kevin is one of the biggest clean freaks I know! How am I not sick? I licked the ground for god's sake!_ These questions pondered in his mind until he was awoken from his thoughts with loud coughing coming from the girls' room.

Concerned with the hacking, which seemed to be coming from both girls, Mike entered, only to be met with a terrible sight. Mia and Emily were both violently coughing and it seemed like they had been for a while. Mike ran over to them.

"Are you guys OK?" He asked and waited for a response from either of them. After about a minute, which seemed like forever to Mike, he got a reply from Mia.

"Neither of us feel very good." Mia said.

"Great." Mike mumbled.

"What was that?" Mia asked, as she hadn't heard what he had said.

"Nothing," he replied,"Do you two need anything? Water? Blankets?"

"Blankets sound nice." Emily finally said from the other side of the room.

"And water." Mia added.

"Alright, two blankets and two waters coming right up. You two rest up." Mike finished and decided to check up on Jayden and Antonio to see if they weren't feeling good as well. He was hoping that they were, so that he wasn't alone in taking care of all of the rangers. Ji was off on an expedition in Japan and he thought that the rangers could take care of themselves for a couple of weeks. As he walked into the final room, he was greeted with a sleeping Antonio and sounds coming from the bathroom. Before he went to check on who assumed to be Jayden, he put his hand on Antonio's forehead and felt the heat radiating onto it. Then Mike went to check up on the red ranger in the bathroom.

When he entered, Mike saw Jayden now curled up on the floor, probably after finishing puking. Hayden took notice of Mike and sat up.

"Hey Mike." He said flatly. Mike went over to him and helped him stand up to get back into bed. Jayden, as tough as he was, looked weak and Mike wanted to make sure that he wasn't overdoing it.

Once Jayden was settled in bed, Mike walked over to wake Antonio up. He wanted to see if the boys needed anything.

"Antonio, buddy, wake up." Mike whispered as he gently nudged the gold ranger. Antonio mumbled some incoherent rambling before finally processing that the green ranger was standing above him.

"What's up Mike?" He asked.

"Nothing with me. Everyone else is sick," and he walked to the middle of the room. "Do you guys need anything?". Antonio and Jayden both gave each other a look before Antonio started listing off what they needed.

"Blankets, water, medicine, teddy bears..."

"Antonio," Mike interrupted, "I only have two hands, but I'll bring what I can and make sure you get better."

"Thanks." Jayden said, sounding congested.

"Now you two get some sleep and I'll be back later with some stuff and to check up on you."

"Alright." Antonio muttered and both sick boys fell right asleep. Mike walked back into the hallway to go grab water and blankets for everyone. Once he got into the kitchen, he grabbed five glasses and went to the sink to fill them. As he filled that glasses one by one, every thought that rang through his mind was panicking. He didn't think he could do this. Here he was, easily the most irresponsible person in the house, taking care of five sick people without help, and he would have to handle any nighlok attacks alone. His head ached at the thought, but he was sure that it didn't compare to the pain that his friends were in.

Mike decided that he would need a tray to carry all of their rangers their drinks , so he went to grab one from the cabinet. Then, he went to the closet and grabbed five extra blankets and began to stack the tray with the blankets to get it all done in one load. When all of the blankets and drinks were distributed, Mike started making breakfast for himself. Surprisingly, with all of his nerves, he wasn't feeling that hungry, so he made a small bowl of cereal for himself, but was finished halfway through and he put the remaining cereal in the sink.

Mike walked back to his room to get ready for training. He knew that if he was flying solo that he would have to be working really hard, as well as taking good care of the others, in order for them to get better. Once he was in his training gear, Mike went into the dojo and diligently began whacking at a training dummy.

Pulse racing, Mike was almost unstoppable, as he punched and kicked on the dummy. His concern and nervousness was translated into anger and intensity and he didn't realize the time was flying by. At around 11, Mike went to check on the others and he discovered that they had all finished their waters and were asking him for more.

While he was refilling the glasses, the gap sensor began to sound, and Mike heard movement coming from the bedroom. _They're definitely trying to fight. _He raced out of the kitchen and put them all back into bed, reassuring them that he could take care out it and that they were too ill to fight.The toughest to convince to rest were Jayden and Kevin, always the ones ready to fight. Although they put up a fight, Mike was finally able to persuade them to go back to bed, and he flew out of the Shiba house like a pistol. The plaguing thoughts that filled his mind controlled him as he was running into the city. _What am I doing? I can't do this without help. Why should I even try? I'm already going to lose. I'm not good enough to fight a nighlok alone. I never have, and I never will. Even when I'm with a team, we're always cutting it close. I won't even make a dent in him. What am I getting myself into?_

As he finished his dash and turned to face the deformed nighlok, a final thought raced through Mike's mind. _I'm not the best, but I've got to try. I have to be invincib_le.


	3. Round One

_I do not own Power Rangers._

* * *

He was a rather strange nighlock, Mike had never seen anything like it. He was surprised to have thought this, but some of the nighlock did look similar. This particular one had a ninja star- esque weapon and his claws were obscenely long. Mike knew to steer clear of them. He was tall and lanky and his entire body was covered in jagged spikes that could easily tear through many things. The green power ranger had know idea what he was up against.

"Hey greenie! Where's the rest of your colorful crew?" he began, "Too scared to face me?"

"No way!" Mike retorted,"Why would they be scared?" The words just flew out of his mouth. With that, Mike lunged at the nighlock, only for it to dodge the strike. The nighlock leaped backwards, out of Mike's reach. Mike attacked again and a back and forth battle ensued, no one participant winning or losing, but over time, Mike began to gain the upper hand. The nighlock was wearing out, and drying up. As Mike began to hear the well-known cracking noise, the nighlock threw himself backwards again.

"NO ONE DEFEATS TEMPERINJANTUS!" The nighlock roared, reminding Mike of it's infamy. "STAR SWIRL ATTACK!"

Suddenly, several ninja stars began flying out of Temperinjantus's hand, aimed directly at the green ranger. He tried as best as he could to block them all, while the nighlock stood in the same position and laughed evilly. The stars were still pouring out of his hands and Mike started to think that it would never end. Then, the nighlock bellowed something unheard of.

"DOUBLE STAR ATTACK!" The nighlock drew two perpendicular lines with his claws, and they crashed into the green ranger, effectively demorphing him. Mike wasn't going to let one strike put him out for good, so he stood up, and charged the nighlock. It once again leaped backwards, sending a multitude of undodgeable attacks at Mike. As he repelled them to the best of his ability, thoughts started to flood into his mind.

I knew this would happen. I knew he would win. I'm not good enough . I can't win. Why did I even try? Consumed in his thoughts, Mike failed to see a star aimed directly at his knee.

"Agh!" Mike fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain. Without his suit, he took the attack full force. When he removed his hand, Mike instantly regretted it. Through his torn pant leg, Mike saw a deep, bloody gash. He also underestimated the force of the stars, as his leg was now bent into an odd position.

Through the ringing in his ears, Mike could make out the nighlock laughing, followed by cracking, followed by unidentifiable words. When the green ranger looked up again, the nighlock was gone. Mike had the instinct that the nighlock had retreated to the netherworld, as he could make out a faint red glow on a curb corner. He was exhausted, soaked in sweat, not to mention the injury, and all he wanted to do was to go the the shiba house and sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. He knew that he would have to get home soon, or else his sick friends would think something had gone wrong.

Mike trudged home, as fast as he could go without bringing his injuries any attention. His whole body was in pain, because not only did he have a deep gash by his knee, he was blatantly exhausted. Suddenly, his samuraizer started to buzz. It was Mia. He mustered up his best possible voice and answered the call.

"Hey Mia," he started nonchalantly, "How are you guys?"

"We're all fine...we'll not fine, but... You know what I mean." She answered. "What about you? You've been gone an awful long time and..."

"Mia, I'm fine," he interrupted. "I'm on my way back right now. Don't sweat it. I'll probably be there in about five minutes."

"Alright. Are you ok? You sound kind of weird." Mia questioned, concerned for her younger ranger.

"Mia, don't stress out. You're sick. I'll be back to take care of you soon. Please just rest until I get there."

"Ok, I'll give you ten minutes to get back." Mia responded, with a mother-like tone in her voice.

"Ok mom, I'll be home soon." Mike answered and hung up. He was going to have to book it back to the shiba house. At his rate, it would take him at least ten minutes to get there. As he picked up his pace, many new thoughts raced through his mind.

How am I supposed to take care of all of my friends? Oh, what am I gonna do? I can't do this. I am one of the least responsible people on the planet. How, just, how?

He finally reached the shiba house after what seemed to be an eternity of walking. He walked inside only to find a very frail appearing Mia staring at the now open door.

"Hey Mia, what's up?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"What's up? You've been gone for almost two and a half hours and we were so nervous. We didn't know what had happened to you. We thought you might be hurt."

"Nope, I'm fine. Now you go back to bed and I'll bring you all some tea in a minute, once I clean up and everything." Mia stuck her hand out onto Mike's forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as he took he had off.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked mockingly, "You're acting, responsible!"

"Ha ah very funny. I mean it, go back to bed." Mike answered.

"Alright mom." Mia responded as a play to his earlier joke. She walked down the hall and into her and Emily's room. Mike started down the hall, to grab clothes from the laundry room before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. As he inspected his wound from the battle, he was surprised to find truely how bad it looked. It was deep, bloody, and dirty, and Mike hoped that it wasn't infected.

He got into the shower and hissed when the hot water touched his skin. He scrub his wounds as gently but thoroughly as he could and got out. He wrapped his wound in as much gauze as he could and make a wooden splint to hide under his pant leg to contain his leg. He hoped that none of his friends noticed the bulk coming from underneath. As he walked out of the bathroom, he realized that he had promised his friend tea and decided to act upon it.

Mike threw his clothes in the washing machine and walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed a kettle, filled it with water, and turned the heat on high. As he waited for the water to boil, his exhaustion began to catch up to him. He was constantly yawning and he wished that he could just lie down and sleep for the rest of the day. In the midst of his daydreaming, he hadn't even realized that the kettle was making the high pitched whirring sound. As he pulled it off of the stove with a yawn, and sluggishly proceeded to finish the tea, Mike knew that he had a freakishly long couple of days ahead of him.

* * *

**AN- Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm kind've stuck on where to go next. I want to ask you how much fluff I should add. Leave a comment so I can get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
